Changing
by Kristen325
Summary: What happens when Will and Elizabeth's daughter, Marie, is determined to join Jack Sparrow's crew? Well, she gets what she wants, but will she begin to change Jack along the way?
1. Choosen for the Crew

**Hope you like it!**

"You don't understand pirates Marie! They may seem brave, daring, and even cool but they'll betray you in a second if it benefits them." My mother looked at me desperately trying to make me understand.

"Father is a pirate." I simply replied.

All I got as a response was a reproachful glare.

"Don't worry Elizabeth I'll be fine." I usually called my mother by her name instead of mom. I rose up on my toes and kissed her cheek. She was taller than me by a fair amount, I was a bit on the tiny side. Despite my appearances I was very strong and I loved to surprise the people who would think I was just a weak, tiny 15 year old.

"After all even pirates can change." I hooked my sword onto my belt and put on a hat that was a bit too big. I didn't want to try to attract unnecessary attention so I was wearing boy clothes, with my hair pulled up I just looked like a scrawny boy.

"Be careful." My mother called as I walked out of the house.

Not too long after I had left I arrived at a busy dock. I passed by all the well dressed people coming to bring goods and kept walking until I got to a busier, more rough part of the dock.

"Just in time." I saw the small row of people waiting to be chosen as part of the crew or not. I slipped next to the last person in line.

A pirate walked down the row pointing out who would come with him. The pirate, who was obviously the captain, had long brown hair and had a small smirk on his face. A few feet away from him was a sort of scruffy man with a beard, that looked remotely nice.

"What do you think Gibbs?" The captain asked as he got to me.

The man walked over and looked at me, "I don't know Jack, seems the lad is a bit small."

"Sorry lad." Jack patted me on the shoulder before turning around.

Before he walked away I stepped out of the line and spoke to him. "Lad? That's a bit insulting."

Without turning around he called over his shoulder, "well then sorry _lass._

I drew my sword and got into a fighting stance. "Fight me, if you win I'll go away."

Jack turned around looking annoyed. "You expect me to fight some little girl?"

I gritted my teeth but managed to reply back calmly, "yes I do expect that."

He shrugged and grabbed the sword Gibbs held out to him. "Your funeral."

He lunged at me, I could tell that he wasn't really trying. _Guess I'll have to make him try. _

I dodged and retaliated so quickly his sword went flying into the air and got stuck in the ground ten feet away. "Gonna actually try now?" I gave him a cocky grin.

Jack went and retrieved his sword. "Got attitude huh, I'm starting to like you after all."

That's when he really began to fight me. The fight went on for five minutes. Before I left my mother had said I wouldn't be good enough yet to beat Jack, she was right. My sword fell from my hand.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." He did a little bow then started shouting orders. The crew still mesmerized by the fight scrambled to do their tasks.

I wasn't about to give up that easily however. As Jack was about to step onto the ship I threw my sword hard into the wood scarcely half an inch from his head. The crew all stopped and looked at me astonished. Gibbs' mouth had even dropped open.

"I already beat you once." Jack growled as he closed the space between us. "That move reminds me of someone else. You wouldn't happen to know Will Turner would you?"

"Yes, he's my father." I blinked innocently up at Jack.

Not sure how to deal with that bit of news he leaned his head over the dock and dunked it into the ice cold water. He shook his head and water splashed onto me. "Okay. You wouldn't happen to know Will Turner would you now?"

I slowly said each word, "yes, he's my father."

"Then your mother is...?"

"Why Elizabeth of course. She sends her regards."

"So they-, you are-, when-, how-," Jack seemed speechless. Finally he settled on a question to ask. "What's your name?"

"Marie."

"Well then Marie you're part of the crew, get to work."

**Hope you liked it! :D It's short cause I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet, I'll update when I get a chance. Please review!**


	2. Mishap

**Enjoy! Thanks for the review ****WereWolf299. :)**

Whispers follwed me whenever I walked past the other crew members.

"She only got picked because the Captain knows her parents."

"Spoiled, stuck up girl."

"She won't even pull her weight around here I bet you."

"Enough jabbering! Get to work." Gibbs shouted to the group of men who were clustered together gossiping about me.

"No wait." I said loud enough to make them all freeze.

I flipped my long, blonde wavy hair over my shoulder. I stepped a little closer to the man who had initiated the gossip. I put one of my fingers on my deep red lips and grinned at him coyly.

"You're cute." I said flirting.

For good measure batted my eye lashes a few times. I made myself blush to add color to my pale skin, it made me look more innocent and vulnerable. He looked into my bright blue eyes with a smirk.

"I know I am sweetheart."

His buddies laughed as they watched him reach out to touch me like I knew he would. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"Hey now!" Gibbs began to warn us.

Fast as a snake striking down it's prey I punched him in his gut. He fell to his knees gasping for air.

"That shows you to screw around with me. If I hear anyone else talking about me before you even get to know me you'll get it worse than he did."

I let my eyes roam around the others faces to show them that my threat was real.

Gibbs looked at me astounded as if he hadn't expected any of that to happen.

A voice rang out loud and clear.

"Get to work all you scoundrels and Travis I suggest doing what the lass says."

The one who I punched got up. "Yes Captain."

_So his name is Travis._

I turned to go make myself useful doing something but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"May I have word with you Marie?"

I gulped. "Of course Captain," I said hanging my head.

Jack lead the way to his office. Once inside with the door shut he said what was on his mind.

"You can't go around punching people like that! What if you had injured him so he couldn't work?"

"But-" I began to speak but Jack wasn't done yet.

"Travis is one of my best men, he may have had it coming to him but I will not tolerate anymore of this foolishness."

It was my first day as part of the crew and I had already messed up. Just great.

"Now go."

I quickly left the room.

My face burning with embarrassment I went back to the deck.

I walked over to a sail to close it, but I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own.

Hands grabbed behind mine on the rope.

"I guess we're even huh?" Travis said from behind me.

I nodded not wanting to turn around and show him my unwanted blush.

Together we pulled the rope and tied it off so it would stay in place.

"You're a lot stronger than you look. No offense but you look like a twig." Travis commented.

"No offense taken." I couldn't help but to smile a bit.

Travis was young, possibly two years older than me, so about 17. He was tall with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. His skin was a deep tan and his arms were very strong looking from so much hard work.

Travis smiled back revealing pearly white teeth.

"Come on lets go get some dinner, I'm starving."

He walked off leaving me to catch up. I had to walk twice as fast as him to keep up with his long stride.

"You know all you want to have is the rum." I teased.

Travis shrugged. "A little wouldn't be bad, but I'm not a huge fan."

"The rest of the crew must think you're crazy."

Travis chuckled. It was a sound I enjoyed.

Together we walked into the dining hall and I couldn't help but wonder if I had made my first friend here.

**Hoped you liked it! :D Should I make Marie and Travis have feelings for eachother? I wasn't originally planning to make any romance happen but now I'm kinda tempted to. Tell me what you think! :D Anyways I'll update when I get a chance.**


	3. Advice From Jack

**Enjoy! Thanks for the review ****srhittson-Thanks I will keep writing and following my dreams. :)**

I had to get out of there before I went crazy. Dinner was over and now the celebration was underway. No one knew what we were celebrating but if there was plenty of rum no one bothered to question.

Shaking my head I made my way past the rest of the crew who was gambling, playing cards, and dancing. If you've never seen a drunk pirate dance before consider yourself lucky.

I pulled myself up the rope to get to the crow's nest. Once comfortable I leaned on the edges and let my eyes drift over my surroundings. As far as I could see there was nothing but small, rolling blue-green waves. Occasionally a fish would jump out of the water only to dive back down a second later.

The ship rocking under my feet was comforting, I prefered that feeling to the solid, unchanging feel of being on land. I could still hear the shouts of the sailors below me.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. It was a warm summer night and up here it was the perfect temperature. I sat down with my knees sticking up and rested my head on my knees. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I was awakened when the morning light scorched my closed eyelids. I got up from the posistion I had fallen asleep in feeling extremely stiff. I stretched and cracked my bones to make the stiffness go away.

Once the stiffness was down to a minimum I slid down the rope and landed on the deck with a soft thud. No one was up yet, no doubt they were all proabably hung over.

Even though Travis had said he didn't care as much as the others for rum he still had gotten drunk pretty quickly. I snorted in disgust. Bored out of my mind I went to looked out at the ocean.

Absolutely nothing was different from last night. Now my boredom was out of control. It was gnawing on my mind urging me to do something, anything.

I reached for the scabbard hanging from my belt and pulled out my sword. It made a sharp ringing sound as I pulled it out. I held the blade near my face and I could see my reflection.

I smiled, proud of my good job of keeping it polished and sharp.

I swung the sword slowly liking the way it felt in my hand. I did a few slow exercises to warm up. Once I had finished those I started with he complicated battle tatics I had learned from my old friend Issac.

My mom loved to tell me stories about my dad and how he was great with a sword. Sadly I never was able to get lessons from him because the one time I met him, when I was 10, my mother had still protested I was too young and clumsy to learn how to fight with a sword.

Issac had been my best and only friend growing up. All the girls my age had shunned me because I hated dressing up and couldn't stand sitting around idly while drinking tea and gossiping. All the boys my age, besides Issac, thought I was strange because I didn't act like a proper girl.

Issac had been more loyal to me than I could've imagined, he stuck up for me when the others would make fun and he stood by my side no matter what. He had taken it upon himself when I was 12 to begin giving me lessons with a sword.

One day I surprised both of us by throwing my sword at a target on a wall and hitting it dead center. When I showed my new technique to my mom she just smiled sadly and said my father was able to do that exact thing just like I was.

"You hold your sword too far out when you attack."

The voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I have to, I need to be able to attack.''

Jack shook his head. "Thats true, but you leave yourself too vulnerable for counterattack."

"Well then what do you suggest I do?" I raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"When your fighting don't reach out as much. You're not as strong as most guys so you can't do as much damge, if you miss or don't seriously injure you're opponent when you make yourself vulnerable like that, they could do far worse damage to you when they counterattack."

His words made sense. When Issac had taught me he showed me what he would do when fighting, I had never stopped to think that it would be different because I was a girl.

I readjusted my grip on the sword and did a sequence of fast moves trying to heed Jack's advice.

"Like that?"

"That's better than before, but not quite good enough, you need to practice."

"Yes Captain."

I went to put my sword back in it's scabbard.

"I don't mean sometime in the future, you never know what could happen. I mean right here, right now, with me."

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Practicing

**Thanks for the review ****lonely little liar -good job thinking about double meanings. :)**

"Seriously?" I asked surprsied. It seemed strange that he planned to practice with me while, as captain, he could have been something more important. "Don't you have paperwork or charts to look at?"

"My head isn't quite clear enough for that yet lass. But a fight is another matter, I'm always up for a good fight.''

"Yes, Captain."

Jack shook his head, "you don't have to call me captain lass."

"But everyone does, well except for Gibbs." I pointed out.

"Well you're the only girl so I say you don't have to. From now on, it's Jack."

Just because I was the only girl crew member that still didn't seem like a good reason for me to be less formal with him, but I decided to do as he said.

"Now enough chit chat get in a defensive postition"

I did as I was told as Jack took out his sword.

I held my sword in front of me, Jack barely had a good grip on his own sword before he was attacking me.

In about five seconds my sword was knocked from my hand and almost flung over the side of the ship. I grabbed it just before it fell and disappeared in the water for good.

"That's what I've been talking about, your defense needs to be better or you'll get in a lot of trouble when you fight."

I prepared myself again keeping my sword closer to my body than before. Jack struck without warning and I barely had time to protect myself.

Without even a slight pause in between he attacked my left side and I spun to meet his sword. It wasn't there. I felt a sharp point digging into my right side.

"Pay attention to feints. They can be very deceiving but there is always some way to tell if they will happen. Most people will give some sign without meaning to. Try to figure out what I'm going to do."

I nodded. Again he came at me with his sword moving incredibly fast. Several more times I felt the sharp point of the sword through my clothes and I knew I would've been killed each time if it had been an enemy I was facing.

After a few minutes of intense practice, and about the time my arms started to ache, Jack stopped.

"Have you noticed anything?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Out with it."

I began slowly, "well before you do a feint the eye opposite the direction you're feinting twitches."

"Say it in simple words lass, fancy explaining will get you no where here."

"If you feint to the right your left eye twitches, if you feint to the left your right eye twitches."

"Nice work." He clapped a hand on my shoulder and continued. "If you ever tell anyone about that we're going to have a nice, long chat."

I nodded. Despite being proud for figuring that out I was still a little upset. My skills wre always above average back home but against Jack, my sword work looked like that of a beginner. I now knew that both times I had fought Jack to be a part of his crew he had gone easy on me, not just the first time.

Jack turned and started to walk off, a few steps later he did a fancy turn and sauntered back over to me.

"Oh by the way I'm required to say this when it's true, something about being nice and encouraging and so on. But you did a good job, you're better than a lot of the crew, more practice and you'll be second best after me."

He winked and sauntered away calling out orders to the rest of the crew who were just beginning to stream out of the sleeping quarters.

"Don't stand there looking like an idiot go make yourself useful!"

The crew member scurried off.

Travis walked over to me rubbing his eyes.

"So much for not caring for rum." I commented dryly.

Travis shrugged with a goofy smile. "What can I say they rubbed off on me."

I rolled my eyes at his lame explanation.

Jack shouted from the ship's wheel.

"Travis! Lass! Stop your chit-chatting and get to work!"

I went to go put up one of the sails but Jack shouted again.

"Actually lass could you make me a sandwhich?"

_Sexist jerk._

"I would Captain but I wouldn't want to accidently spit into it."

I untied the sail and pulled it up until it was in place.

Travis laughed at my comeback and Jack zeroed in on him.

"Travis go make me a sandwhich!"

Travis went off to the dining hall still laughing.

**Hope you liked it! Some action should be coming around the next few chapters? Not sure yet because I make it up as I go along except for a few major parts I have planned.**


	5. The Storm

**Thanks for the review ****Miranda428- Thanks ya very much. :) **

**Note- The song Marie sings is Hoist the Colors High, epic song, check it out sometime.**

When I envisioned my self as a proud crew member of Jack's ship I didn't quite envision this part. Here I was in the middle of the night about to jump overboard. Why would I do something that could potentially be dangerous? Because I had rum spilled on me earlier and was all sticky and gross. You got to love clumsy pirates.

I tied the rope tight to the mast and then threw it over the side, I heard it hit the water below. We had set anchor for the night when we came to a shallow spot.

With a quick glance around I began to slip off my shirt and breeches, next came my boots. When I was just in my underclothes I climbed over the side of the ship.

I would be completely mortified if someone saw me but I would just have to deal with that if it happened. Treading water I washed off my body with the soap I brought. Next I focused on my hair. It was in tight knots and lots of tangles. With my fingers I began trying to brush the knots out. It was time consuming but eventually I got to the point where my hand could go through the length of my hair without getting stuck.

Feeling refreshed I used to rope to haul myself back on deck. Quickly after drying off with a towel I got dressed back into my clothes. After another quick glance around I went back inside the tiny room I had to myself.

I lay down on the cot and looked up at the ceiling. I stared as a spider walked across from one side of the room to the other. I tossed and turned yet I couldn't seem to get comfortable enough to sleep. I kept worrying about how my mom was and I kept wondering what Issac was doing, I hadn't seen him in so long. Then my thought started to go to Travis. I wondered if he was sound asleep like I wish I was, or awake like me thinking.

I hummed quietly to myself trying to get relaxed. I counted the beat in my head and then began to quietly sing, "The king and his men stole the queen from her bed- ."

The familar song lulled me to a sleep, my sleep was fitful but at least I still got some sleep.

"Up! Get up!"

I awoke to Jack throwing my door open and yelling, before I could react he was off slamming more doors open and yelling.

I got up and the ship lurched under my feet and I was tossed into the wall. Gaining my balance I stood up and quickly laced my boots. As fast as I could without falling I made my way to the deck.

The rest of the crew were trying to keep their footing the best they could in the pouring rain. In about ten seconds I was already completely drenched.

The deck rolled wildly. I could just make out through the pouring rain the sight of Jack and Gibbs both steering the ship, or at least trying to with the wind pushing against them so hard.

"Close the sails!" Jack roared with tremendous effort to be heard over the wind.

It took half the crew to even get one sail closed, and even then it was hard. Once all sails were closed we all stood in the center of the deck trying to not fall or get swept overboard.

My teeth chattered and I was shaking from the cold. Slowly the water grew calmer and the clouds parted to allow the sun to shine through once more.

"Gibbs put the anchor down for now. Travis, Marie! In my office now." Jack barked.

Travis and I stood near the closed door in Jack's office.

"Where did I put the wretched thing?" Jack looked through messy stacks of paper and books. "Ah there it is!"

He pulled out a crumpled map from the bottom of a stack. He smoothed it over and put paperweights to hold it down.

"Both of you look at this. This is where we were before the storm." He pointed to a point on the map. "This is where we should be."

"Well if we're where we're suposed to be what's the problem?" Travis asked.

"The problem is," Jack began, " we're not where we're suposed to be, we're someplace completely different!"

"How do you know that? The ocean looks the same pretty much everywhere." I waited for Jack's answer.

"When you've been sailing as long as me you can feel when you're in a new place, Gibbs agrees with me. New places are great and all, I just have a bad feeling about this one."

Travis and I looked at eachother.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. A few hours and we'll be back on course, maybe the map isn't accurate." I tried to assure Jack.

Jack gave me a skeptical look. "I hope you're right lass."

That instant we heard the cry from Gibbs.

"Land ahoy!"

**Hope you liked it! :) Review please? :)**


	6. Separated

**Thanks for the review ****Miranda428- whenever Jack has a bad feeling you know trouble is coming, and thanks. :) **

**I'm aware that most larger pirate ships have a lot more crew members but I only want a small amount so that the way it's gonna be.**

Jack was nervous, when he was nervous he got cranky. Very, very cranky.

"Marie how long does it take to grab the extra swords a pass them out? A seaturtle could have done it faster!"

"Sorry captain," I mumbled, but Jack was already picking on the next person.

"Undo those knots! There shouldn't be knots in the anchor rope to begin with!"

The crew hurried to do their tasks afraid that Jack would turn on them with his wrath. Once everyone had a sword and the anchor was dropped Jack anounced who was to stay behind.

"You two stay here we'll come back soon." Jack pointed to two random crew members and then the rest of us left.

I felt bad for the two left behind but someone had to stay behind, and I was honestly glad it wasn't me.

We all climbed over the side of the ship and went ashore. Alltogether there was 15 of us going ashore. Being on land again felt odd after being on a rocking boat for a few days, I could tell I wasn't the only one who felt shaky and uneasy on their feet.

"Alright we're splitting into two groups. Marie, Travis, Gibbs, you're with me. The rest of you are the other group."

The island we were at was very small. There was a tall tan staircase in front of us, at the very top of the stairs it went two seperate directions. The two directions the staircase split were both connected to a tan, very plain, building. The whole island was abnormally silent. Occaisionally a bird would squawk but that was it. No people were out and about, there wasn't any talking or kids running around playing games.

A shiver went down my spine, I was beginning to understand why Jack was nervous, this place was creepy.

Jack led us all up the stairs. Our footsteps echoed loudly off the stone steps. It took us ten minutes just to reach the top. My legs were sore from going up all the steps, I wasn't looking forward to going back down them.

"Okay we'll go to the left." Jack announced, "the rest of you go right. Meet back here in twenty minutes. If we're not back within forty head back to the ship and wait there."

Our small group opened the door to the building on the left. First went Jack, then Travis, next was me, and Gibbs brought up the rear. The door shut behind Gibbs and everything went pitch black. Jack stopped walking abruptly causing everyone behind him to crash into whoever was in front of them.

"I know I have matches in here somewhere." Jack was muttering, but his voice echoed. Everything in this place echoed. I could hear him shuffling around and loooking in his pockets for matches.

I began to breathe in deep gulps of air.

_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. _

"Must of forgotten them on the ship, oh well! There probably aren't any torches anyways."

Jack continued walking and we all followed. We were forced to go slow with our hands against the wall in case our path turned and we didn't know.

"Marie, don't go panicking on me, eventually there will be light, we could see windows from the outside."

Jack must've felt like he finally had to say something.

"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark," Travis said sounding slightly amused.

I hit him hard on what I guessed was his arm.

"I'm not, this place just creeps me out."

"Whatever you say."

A bug bit me on my arm and I slapped it with my other hand.

Minutes had passed when I realized that I had made a mistake. Nobody had spoken in a long time. I stopped walking. Gibbs didn't crash into me and ask why I stopped.

"Guys?" I tentatively whispered.

No response. Now I really began to panic.

_How did this happen? I made sure I kept my hand on the wall like everybody else!_

My arm itched and I scratched it. That was it! I had taken my hand off the wall when the bug bit me. I must've turned down a wrong path and got seperated. I began to calculate time in my head. I was bitten about five minutes ago, if they had kept walking like I had without realizing we were separated they were probably really far away.

What was I going to do? I touched my hand to my sword in my belt, it was still there so I could defend myself if need be, that was reassuring.

_Think Marie, just don't panic._

That was when I heard someone breathing close by. I slowly crept to the noise and pulled out my sword. With shaking arms I held the blade in front of me.

**Hope you liked it! Don't be mad that I left you with a cliff hanger! Review please!**


	7. A Familiar Face

**Thanks for the review Miranda428- I'll try to hurry ^^ and ****MadHatter13579- I will keep at it. :)**

_Chill Marie, chill. You can do this!_

Very suddenly I ran into metal.

"Ow."

I yelped as I fell on my butt. I touched my nose to make sure it didn't break when I hit it. Besides being sore there was no blood and it wasn't broken. I slowly stood up and felt in front of me. The breathing was extremely close by, goosebumps rose on my arms. My hands touched the metal and I wrapped my fingers around what felt like bars.

I tugged on the bars but they didn't budge. I heard a hiss from inside the cage and then whispering. It sounded like a few people.

"Is anyone there?" I asked feeling slightly stupid.

A match was struck near my face and I jumped back alarmed. The dim light it cast was just enough for me to see the person who was holding the match.

"Issac!"

"Marie!"

My jaw dropped. What the heck was going on?

"What are you doing here Issac?"

I looked over his shoulder to another person sitting on the floor looking at me nervously.

Issac followed my gaze with his eye.

"That's Elena."

Elena had light brown hair that stopped before hitting her shoulders. Her sky blue eyes were big and gave her a friendly type of look.

A shuffling noise echoed from far down the hall.

The noise made Issac look like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Marie you have to leave now! Before they get here!"

"I just found you though!"

I didn't care who was coming this way.

"I've seen too many people die here Marie! I can't let my best friend be one of them!"

If I was in Issac's position I would have done the same thing.

"I smell an intruder boss."

"Go."

Before I could carry out Issac's order or ignore it a shape flew at me.

I was knocked to the ground. Issac's match went out but there was still some light from the tall person slowly making their way over here carrying a torch. Whatever had tackled me was sitting on my chest and felt like it weighed a thousand pound. I lifted my head up and looked at the thing. That was exactly what it was, a thing.

It looked like a cross between a dog and a wolf but it was small. It had enormous fangs and red eyes. It let out a high pitched giggle that sounded more like a shriek.

"What now boss?"

It's voice was nasal sounding and it gave me a terrible headache. Next it did something that totally disgusted me, it licked my cheek with it's long tongue. I gagged and looked to where my sword was laying on the ground. It had been knocked out of my hand when this thing decided to land on top of me.

The tall man kicked it down the hall.

"You wern't going to hurt Shadow now were you?"

He crouched down and stroked my cheek. It could have been seen as loving if you had been watching, but being on the receiving end of the action it was one hundred percent mocking and threatening.

**Hope you liked it! review please? :D Anyways I'm having lots of fun writing this story, I think it's my favorite so far. **


	8. Shadow's Game

**Thanks for the review Miranda428- haha yes it is you, and you're character is finally here! **

The tall man hung the torch on one of the brackets on the wall. Issac made a groaning noise and I silently prayed that if I was killed that it wouldn't be in front of him.

"Shut up!" Roared the man as his slammed his hand against the bars.

Issac gave him a hateful stare and sat down by Elena who took his hand and squeezed it.

The man turned back to me with a sick looking smile on his face.

"You may play your game Shadow, just make sure you win."

Issac had a confused look on his face, this was something new. That could either be good, or something very bad for me.

"I always do boss," came the eager reply.

Shadow jumped off of my chest and I was immediately on feet and backing away. I went to run for my sword but the guy blocked my way.

"No swords allowed."

I stopped in my tracks.

"You have sixty seconds to run and Shadow will hunt you, if he catches you before you escape he is free to do anything he pleases."

I shivered.

"Starting now."

I stared at the man in shock. This seriously had to be a joke, sixty seconds would get me pretty much no where. The look on his face showed that this wasn't a joke. I had to go, I was wasting time.

I turned and began to run. I ran blindly down passageways not caring where I was going as long as it was away from Shadow.

I came to an abrupt halt. No, no, no! I was doing this wrong. This was what would kill me. I had to think of a plan. I started to a jog as I began to think. My sword, that was it! If it was still laying there I could double around and get it. Maybe then I would be able to defend myself until Jack and the others showed up.

I began to run the direction that I thought would lead me back there. Never before had I pushed myself so hard. Pain tore through my lungs but I didn't stop, I knew that if I did I would be dead.

I could hear a howl echo from far behind me. A wave of fear went through me but I kept pushing myself. Shadow was fast, but I was far enough ahead that I just might be able to make it to my sword.

Another howl echoed towards me and I couldn't help but shiver. That howl held bloodthirsty intent.

I recognized the passage I was going down and my heart leapt with joy. I was nearly there, I kept running fast but I tried to soften my steps so I wouldn't be heard before I got there.

I turned my head to see Shadow coming around the corner behind me. His red eyes glowed and he was foaming at the mouth.

I quickly turned my head back from the scary sight.

_Don't look back, it will slow you down._

The tall man smirked as I came into view. My eyes quickly flittered to the ground then back up again. My sword was still there. I almost smiled in relief but I kept my face scared looking. I couldn't give away my plan.

I dived for my sword and grabbed it just as Shadow lunged at me. Instinctively I rolled over and broght my sword in front of me. Shadow let out a piercing yelp as he teeth hit against it.

He slunk away from me a few feet and stood snarling. He began to circle around me forcing me to circle so that he wouldn't have a clear shot at my back.

He leaped for me again, his teeth clanging against my blade, the strength of the force he used sent pain through my arms.

This was just a game of luck now. If I was lucky Jack and the others would come and help me. If Shadow and the man were lucky Shadow would defeat me before help arrived and kill me, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't kill me quickly, it would be slow and painful.


	9. Rescue

**Thanks for the review Miranda428 and ****Rayeel(twice)- thanks for the advice****! :)**

**Okay this is one of the best Pirates of the Caribbean videos ever. I love the video and it's my favorite band too, so give it a shot. (I do not own anything.)**

** Go to youtube type in Last of the Wilds Jack Sparrow, it's the first video, it's by IselinChan.**

_-Travis' POV-_

Sad to say, it had taken quite a while for the group to realize a member was missing. You think Gibb's would've noticed that she wasn't in front of him, but maybe if he was just getting old. I imagined what he would do to me if I had said that out loud, I held back a chuckle.

So here we were now standing there with no idea where Marie was and not knowing where to begin looking.

Jack sighed.

"Any suggestions where to begin?"

Gibbs and I stared blankly at him.

"Okay, due to popular vote we will go up the stairs we just went down and take it from there."

We all shuffled up the steps. We reached the top of one of the section of stairs when we heard the howl reverberate somewhere upstairs. At the same time we could also hear the pounding of feet like someone was running, it was loud but not loud enough to be a man. That pretty much just left the possibility that it was Marie running.

Jack sprang into action and scaled the other staircases faster than I though possbile. Gibbs and I had to rush after him so we weren't left behind.

The noise stopped and Jack froze and waited for a sound. The howl came again and once more he was off running, this time Gibbs and I were prepared so we could keep up.

That was when the yelling began.

_-Marie's POV-_

"Leave her alone! Take me instead!"

Issac's yell startled Shadow so much that he froze with he jaws inches from my neck. The tall man stood still thinking.

"Well, I can take you when I want to so I think I'll allow Shadow to finish his game. And as for leaving her alone, well quite frankly, no."

I looked at the tall man and ignored Shadow who was sitting on me once more.

"Jack Sparrow will be here any second."

Hoepefully he would buy my bluff. It most likely was a bluff, knowing my luck they probably didn't know I was even gone.

He rolled his eyes.

"Like I would really believe that."

"Well you should."

The voice came from the end of the hall. Taking advantage of both the tall man's and Shadow's surprise Jack threw his sword at Shadow.

With a shriek as the sword pierced his heart, Shadow fell lifeless on top of me.

Jack winked at me after executing his move. No doubt my dad had been the one to teach him it.

Blood from Shadow was seeping into my clothes and I couldn't even move because I was pinned underneath him.

The tall man's eyes glinted dangerously.

"You did not just do that."

Without skipping a beat Jack replied.

"Yes, I just did."

Travis handed Jack his sword and Jack took it.

Travis scooted around the two pirates who were about to attack and dragged Shadow's body off of me.

He hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

I stiffened at his touch and my eyes rose to meet Issac's.

Issac had an injured look on his face and he sat down hard on the ground.

Travis let go of me confused if he had done something wrong.

Swords started to clang in combat. The tall man and Jack had begun fighting. It was obvious that the tall man was a good fighter, but Jack had the upper hand. The fight wouldn't last long.

**Hope you liked it. Was it interesting to see if from another person's POV? Please tell me what you think. :D**


	10. Nothing but the Usual

**Thanks for the review glitterthorn- I think I will add some. :)**

_-Issac's POV-_

It hurt. A lot. We were so close and then one day while sailing I had accidently ended up here, the thing I missed most about being prisoner was Marie. Now she was being hugged by _him_. I didn't know who he was but I didn't like him. Call me jealous but I had been friends with Marie longer, so I sort of had first dibs. She might think of the other as just a friend, but I knew better, I could tell that he liked her. No way while I was alive would Marie end up being with him.

_-Marie's POV-_

Travis kept trying to catch my gaze but I was avoiding looking at him. I avoided looking at Issac too. Instead I helped Elena up. She looked like she had a fever. When I asked if she was okay she shook her head no but didn't say anything else.

Gibbs, on Jack's orders, began to lead the way. Travis was making sure Issac was okay and was ready to help if he needed it. Neither of them seemed too happy about the situation. I had no idea why they were both acting weird but I stopped worrying about it, probably some stupid guy thing I told myself.

Just as I was about the follow the others Jack stopped Elena and me.

"Are you okay Marie?" He asked me quietly.

He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah."

Jack fought to keep a smile off of his face. My mom really didn't know what she was talking about when she described Jack to me. Caring was not one of the terms she had used.

"Go on lass give me a moment alone with Elena."

I started walking again when the thought struck me. How did he know her name? I was the only one around when Issac told me it was Elena.

I turned around the corner and stopped walking. I waited for them to begin talking.

"Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow, weird seeing me again eh?"

Elena's voice was bitter and full of anger.

"I'm sor-."

Jack didn't even get to finish his apology.

"Save it Jack, I'm sure you don't mean it anyways."

Elena came around the corner before I could hide. She rolled her eyes at me and continued after the others.

"Eavesdropping Marie?"

"...sort of..."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes, Captain."

Jack sighed and muttered more to himself than to me.

"More sneaky and troublesome than Elizabeth, I'm going to age ten years because of you."

Without talking we went after the others. When we got back to the meeting place, the rest of the crew was waiting for us.

"Anything interesting Capatain?" One of the crew members asked.

"Eh, a crazy pirate, a blood-thirsty creature, and captives." He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing but the usual."

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	11. Jack's Training Program

We spent the rest of the day searching the island. No one else was to be found. We took some of the provisions there was and headed back to the ship.

"Jack told me to tell you that Elena's bunking with you."

Travis told me as he passed by with an armful of food heading for the dining hall.

At least my room wouldn't feel so empty anymore. I went back to the room before dinner to take off my coat, it was hot outside and I was beginning to sweat.

Elena was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She had her mouth shut tight and her fists clenched.

"Are you okay?"

"If I was I wouldn't be laying here." She said it in a nice but obvious sort of way.

"Sorry. Is your fever gone?"

"Yes, now I'm just seasick."

"Would you like me to bring you some food?"

Elena shook her head, "just head on up to dinner."

I quietly left. Elena was older than I was, but younger than my mother. I wondered again to myself what had happened in the past between her and Jack.

"You need more lessons."

"What?" I looked up in surprise as Jack cam out of the shadows.

"If I hadn't shown up in time you would be dead."

Well that was right to the point.

"But that was different, I mean how many times will I end up fighting some creature like Shadow?"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"More times than you can imagine. I'm going to whip you into shape starting now, I'll pick out what you'll be eating for dinner and whatever I put on your plate better be eaten."

I gulped.

"Yes Captain."

Jack cleared his throat and looked at me pointedly.

"I mean, yes Jack."

Jack finished getting food for me and himself and he handed me my plate. I looked at it in dismay. He gave me so much food it could last me all day and not just one meal.

"Isn't this a bit much?"

Jack didn't even look up from eating.

"Eat it Marie."

I stopped myself from sighing and began to eat. Somehow I managed to eat it all but I felt like I weighed a thousand pounds.

"Go on the deck, I'll meet you in five minutes."

Those five minutes seemed more like one and my stomach was still unsettled.

"Run 150 laps around the ship. That includes going up the stairs past the wheel and down the other stairs. Now go."

I knew better than to argue and I began running.

"How many more?"

I was breathing heavily. I tried to calm my breathing to take a drink of water and I finally managed it.

"You're only halfway done. Keep going."

I groaned, I was the only one being forced to do this and between doing work the other crew members were stopping to watch my torture take place. I started to run again ignoring the pain in my legs. The worst part was going up and down the stairs. Jack was showing no mercy to me and all I could think was that this better pay off in the end.

Eventually we were the only ones up, everyone else had gone to sleep.

"Okay you're done."

I stopped running and it felt like my legs were made of jelly. The ship heaved and I made it to the side just in time to loose the dinner Jack had made me eat so much of.

"Good job lass."

Jack clapped me on the back hard.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up early tomorrow for more training."

I felt like I couldn't take another step, I wanted to just curl up on the deck and go to sleep. Instead I went to my room ignoring the severe pain that would be even worse tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it! I know I wouldn't like to be a part of Jack's training program. xD Anyways I'm trying to make the chapters a little bit longer from now on before I post them. I just realized it's not really that much longer, looks are deceiving.**


	12. The Princess' Jewel

**Enjoy!**

Five minutes. Only five stinking minutes. That how long it seemed like I got to sleep. Sure it had to be longer, but that was what it felt like. It also happened to feel like I had been beaten with a whale.

"Put more stretchiness in your stretch!"

Here I was at the crack of dawn doing stretches with Jack. At least he was going through the same torture I was, only it didn't seem to effect him.

"Okay that's all."

I couldn't believe it, we had only been stretching for a half an hour.

"I'll pick you out some breakfast, everyone else will be up soon."

Jack went off and came back a few minutes later. Today the plate of food was less full and I had no problem eating what was on it. Feeling nice and full I watched as the rest of the crew stumbled tiredly onto the deck.

Issac came and stood next to me.

"Hey."

I smiled.

"Hey. Did you sleep good?"

"Not too bad."

Silence hung between us, I couldn't tell if it was an awkward silence or not. I racked my brain for something to say as the silence stretched on but nothing came to mind. Luckily Issac broke the silence.

"Do you love Travis?"

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did you seriously just ask me that? I can count on both hands how many days I've know him. He's my friend."

Issac ignored the fact that I was annoyed.

"I think he's a jerk, you should stay away from him."

Now I was really getting mad.

"Don-"

"Marie, Issac, Travis, come to my office."

_Oh my gosh, please don't tell me I'm getting yelled at again. I don't even know what the heck is going on between Issac and Travis. They don't even know eachother! I swear, I hate boys sometimes, and they complain we're complicated._

"Quit sulking you're not in trouble." Jack snapped when we got to his office.

Elena was already sitting in a chair staring off into space. She looked at us as we came in and I took a seat next to her.

"So why are we here?"

Jack nodded at Elena, who to her credit didn't glare I guess they came to some sort of a truce, she grabbed a scroll of of a shelf and spread it out on Jack's desk.

"Read this."

She pointed to a long paragraph and then stepped back so all three of us could crowd around the scroll.

The scroll was old and a lot of the words were hard to make out, at one particular spot there seemed to be a large stain of dried blood. I finished and stepped back to where Elena was. Travis and Issac finished a few seconds later and looked at Jack waiting for an explanation.

"Well go on tell us what it's about," Jack said while looking right at me.

"Er- well it talks about a jewel of a princess whose subjects thought she was a witch, the only reason they didn't do anything was because she was a good leader. Well one day she died and her jewel was stolen."

My summary wasn't that good but at least it covered the main stuff.

"Have any of you three ever heard of Infinity Falls?"

Issac and I shook our heads in unison and Travis blurted, "yes."

"Good lad. Infinity Falls is where we're going, it's where-" Jack held up a finger for us to wait a moment and retrieved annother scroll from the shelf. "It was last thought to be seen."

He opened a scroll to show us another long paragraph, but he didn't tell us to read it this time. He flipped it over and on the back was a drawing of the jewel. It had to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Just seeing how amazing to drawing was I couldn't even imagine what it was like in real life. The jewel was a deep green and it grew darker as you looked to the center. Describing it made it hardly seem noteworthy but it really was.

"I've looked for years to see if I could find any places it have been more recently, but I couldn't find anything. That's why I'm assuming it's at Infinity Falls."

I looked away from the drawing.

"What makes the jewel so special?" I asked.

"When you touch it it'll show you all your deepest flaws."

I frowned, why would that make Jack want the jewel so badly?

"What's so special about that?" Travis spoke up thinking the same thing I was.

"Lads, lass, you still have a lot to learn."

We got no other explanation.

"Now get out of here all of you. Oh, and lass I'm expecting my 150 laps again tonight."

"Yes Jack."

The three of us plus Elena walked up on deck.

"I wonder how long it'll take to get there." I said outloud.

Travis shrugged and Issac remained silent. Lot of good it did talking to them. I rolled my eyes and walked after Elena, I was really thankful to not be the only girl on board anymore, it would've driven me crazy.

**Sorry if it took a long time to update, I've been really busy lately with school, finals, and driver's training. Anyways hope you liked it! :D**


	13. Instincts

**I don't think I said this before, but just in case you didn't know why the title is Changing it's because Marie is beginning to make Jack change because he starts to care about her in a little sister sort of way.**

"Focus on everything not just his sword!"

Jack coached me from the sidelines as Travis and I circled eachother with our blades drawn. Travis struck and I barely blocked his hit.

"No going easy on her Travis!"

Travis nodded at Jack and while he was distracted I struck at him, he easily parried the blow and I could feel my self confidence slipping. It seemed like I was getting worse each day and it was growing obvious I was the weakest one here. Even Elena had more experience in combat than me.

"Enough. Go now, Travis."

Travis avoided looking at me like he knew he'd see the disappointment in my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, Jack."

"Why are you sorry lass?"

"I'm horrible..."

Jack didn't contradict me.

"Go sit in the corner."

I looked at his face to see if he was serious or not. He was. I knew I was bad but what was sitting in the corner going to do? I went anyways and sat down.

"Don't leave until I come and get you."

Jack sure didn't hurry back. Time passed, and passed, and each minute slowly ticked by. I grew so tired that I started to doze off into a fitful sleep.

"Up, up, up!"

I clumsily stood up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. A glint of silver whipped towards me and I jumped back just in time to avoid getting sliced by Jack's sword. He didn't pause and swung it up in an arc towards my head, I ducked to the floor. As I stood back up I tried to get my sword from it's scabbard but Jack attacked again too soon.

I dodged that so barely that a piece of my hair was cut off. I backed up into the edge of the ship.

From the corner of my eye I saw the silver glint coming again. Acting quickly I grabbed a rope and tugged myself up. Once the sword wasn't beneath me anymore I jumped down and pulled out my sword. I held it in front of me and stood strong as Jack's next blow shook my entire body. Jack calmly backed up and I watched not sure what was happening. He pulled back and I knew what was coming before it happened. I tensed, and as Jack used my father's move and threw the sword straight for me, I dropped on my belly to the floor.

Just as he let go of the sword he pulled out a dagger and threw it at me as well. I rolled right and scrambled to my feet.

"Can you tell me what the purpose of that was lass?"

I was still on alert for any sudden moves he might make.

"I can't think of any purpose except if you were trying to kill me."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I was wrong earlier. You better not tell people I was wrong, but it's true. I told you to focus on everything, right?"

I nodded remembering his words from earlier.

"Well you're different, a lucky type of different. You have good instincts, you need to focus more on the sword instead of everything. Just focus enough to have an idea of what's going on around you, but like I said before still remember to be more prepared for a counterattack. When I hit your sword you could barely hold your ground because you were ready to retaliate and not defend yourself. That will get you killed, Marie."

"Yes, Jack"

"Now hand me my stuff and get ready."

I did as I was told and we practiced so long that the moon sunk beyond the horizon and the sun took it's place. I found an opening to slam my sword into Jack's and I had enough time to prepare for Jack's, stronger than usual, counterattack.

I brushed my hair from my face and closed my eyes for a moment. I pulled my arm back and envisioned the target Jack had set up and I threw my sword. It hit the target dead center.

I was giddy with happiness. I was already improving, somehow Jack had majorly improved my skills overnight. Jack returned my sword to me and I hugged him.

"Thank you Jack!"

Jack stiffened noticeably. I thought he would pull away but he patted me lightly, twice, on the back.

"No problem. Now give me 50 laps."

It figured that something remotely nice would be followed by more work. Still, I couldn't help but smile as I started to run. I think Jack was smiling too, but it may have just been the sunlight blinding my view of him.

**Hope you liked it! Just wondering, should Marie like Issac or Travis or nobody? Leave a review saying which one, I'm just curious to what you think, I may not do what most people choose.**


	14. Fights

**Thanks for the review ninjalover13- Thank you, I hope you like this one as much as the last! Also thanks ****Stina686- Thanks for the idea!**

**:)**

-Travis' POV-

Marie looked nice, I mean seriously attractive. She was too busy running to notice me standing where I was, I barely notice when Issac came to stand next to me.

"I've known her longer."

I looked at Issac who was looking straight ahead with his fists clenched.

"Nice to know pretty boy."

I knew the nickname would annoy him and I was right. Issac looked like he was about to punch me but I didn't expect him to have enough guts to actually do it. I thought wrong. The pain seared through the right side of my jaw. In a second I slugged him in the arm twice as hard and spit out the blood in my mouth.

Issac pulled out his sword and I did the same.

"She would never choose someone like you over me."

I gave a cocky grin and egged him on.

"Look at me, how could she say no?"

"You don't know Marie, she won't choose you when she can be with someone who has a brain and knows what she's like." Issac countered.

"Maybe she wants someone who doesn't look like a girl and can protect her."

"She likes to be independent and I can protect her!"

I began to bluff, "if only you were here earlier to hear about the things we've done together...in her room," I raised my eyebrows.

Issac smirked. "We've been doing stuff since we were twelve." I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

-Marie's POV-

Both Issac and Travis were being idiots and it was making me look bad, part of the crew was gathered around watching them talk and my reaction. I finally understood why they had been acting weird to eachother. Jack crossed his arms and I was surprised they couldn't feel his glare.

When they started lying about me and them together that was the last straw. My temper flared and I hit Travis, who was closest to me, harder than I've ever hit anyone before in my life. Issac was next and he got the same punishment.

"You two are filthy lying dogs!"

Hot tears burned my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

"When we find the jewel your biggest flaws are going to be that you are liars, bigshots, and jerks!"

I stomped to my room and slammed the door. Elena wasn't there and I was glad, I locked the door and sat down on my bed then laid down. I had never seen Issac act like that before, and I wondered if I had just never knew his true self.

I pulled my covers over my head. Even though I'd seen Travis get cocky with me the first time I met him I thought he had gotten better. What I really wanted to do was punch them both again. They had taken it a step too far implying that I'd done stuff with them.

Someone knocked on my door and I stayed silent.

"Marie we're sorry." Issac called out through the door.

"Yeah we really are!" Travis chimed in.

Their words sounded sincere enough but I didn't believe them. Even now as they were talking I could here them shoving eachother outside my door.

_Immature idiots. Stupid egotistic jerks. Annoying brats. _

"You have 10 seconds to go make your lousy selves useful before I cut off your ears!"

Normally Jack's threat would've made me laugh, but right now I wasn't in the mood.

"Take a nap Marie and we can train more tomorrow."

"Yes Jack."

I curled into a tight ball under my covers. For the first time since being choosen to be part of the crew I felt homesick. I wished my mom was here, she would've been able to cheer me up. I thought about how I would act when around Issac and Travis when I came out of my room. I couldn't bring myself to care enough and I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was a lot later. No more light spilled through the crack under the door. I opened the door and casually walked throught the ship to the dining room, I was starving. I avoided looking at the crew members and thankfully none of them said anything. Maybe Jack had threatened to cut their ears off too, the thought made me smile a little this time.

As I went by Gibbs he patted me on the shoulder, neither of us stopped and we both continued on our way. Dinner hadn't started yet but I grabbed some of the steaming hot food anyways. The cook didn't protest.

I headed to Jack's office and knocked on the door hoping he'd be in there.

"Come in."

Both him and Elena were sitting around his desk eating. I pulled up a chair and joined them.

"The wind has been mighty fair to us, we're making good progress," Jack commented.

That started a round of conversation between Jack and Elena which I listened to. I glumly chewed my food and listened to them talk like old friends. Whatever had happened in the past was behind them and they seemed to be growing closer everyday.

**Hope you liked it! :D Please review?**


	15. Red Water

**Thanks for the review ninjalover13! :D**

"Marieeee!" Issac stretched out my name like he'd been doing trying to get me to answer him. Was that supsoed to make everything all better? All it did was grow annyoying. Thankfully Travis was giving me some space, if I had both of them hounding me all day I would loose my temper very fast.

I stirred the pasta that was to be our lunch and ignored Issac like I had been doing all day. Jack sauntered into the kitchen and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Ahh smells good. I always knew women had some kind of purpose."

I ignored his sexist joke and Jack muttered to himself something that sounded like, "no humour today whatsoever, actually not many emotions at all today. I've gotten more response from a rock, I really have, no one ever believes me when I say that." Jack continued on talking to himself as he walked back out of the room.

With the pasta boiling fine on it's own I opened up the cupboard and hauled out a gigantic glass bowl for putting the pasta in. I then took out some rum and poured it into glasses and put each glass in front of every chair except three. One of the chairs was mine, the stuff tasted nasty I couldn't fathom why everyone loved it so much. So I just drank water. The other chairs belonged to Travis and Issac, for now I was pretending they didn't exist.

Issac took the rum from me once I set it down and poured himself a glass. He paused, and to my surprise poured Travis a glass as well. Bored with bothering me he went up on deck to do who knows what, slightly vengeful I took both of their glasses and poured the rum back in the jug. Then I put the jug back and washed their glasses.

No one was down for lunch yet and my eye caught a jar of red vinegar. I took their clean glasses and filled it up with the vinegar, but I didn't stop there. I took a jar of jam and spooned some inside each glass and mixed it in. I took salt and poured a heaping pile in each glass and then set the glasses in their proper places.

I finished setting up the table of food just in time. Everyone poured in and got their food and sat down. It was sort of a custom to take a drink after everyone was seated with their meal. Once everyone was ready to eat Jack raised his glass of rum and eveyone did likewise, Jack took a sip and set it back down and I waited impatiently for Issac and Travis to do the same.

First Issac raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. At first nothing happened and I wondered if it tasted fine. Then he spit it back in his glass and grabbing his neighbor's glass, drowned their drink in one gulp.

People laughed at Issac as he sat in his chair bewildered. Elena got up and got him a fresh glass of rum. Slowly the laughter died down and everyone began eating.

I watched Travis as he ate a spoonful of food and picked up his glass. I smiled in anticipation as he took a drink. Just like Issac he spit it back out and grabbed someone else's glass.

Several heads turned my way and I hid my smile and took a drink of my water while staring back innocently. The uproar stopped and lunch resumed peacefully. Once I was done eating I left the table and went up on deck. We were anchored in one spot until tomorrow because it was beginning to storm and Jack didn't want to get caugh in it.

I looked down at the water, it still looked peaceful.

Elena came to stand beside me, "want to go for a swim?"

"Sure."

I stood on the rail and dived over the side, a second later Elena did the same. The water was warm but you could tell it would soon grow colder as the storm grew stronger. I treaded in place enjoying the water around me. Elena floated on her back with her eyes closed.

Something moved to the side of me. I turned my head but didn't see anything. My heartbeat quickened.

_It's called fish Marie, calm down._

I saw it again in the corner of my eye, but when I turned to look it was gone. I started to feel uneasy.

"Did you see that?" I asked Elena who was still calmly floating.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' bout."

I didn't say anything back.

"Maybe we should go back on the ship, the water is getting colder."

Elena stopped floating on her back and started treading water while looking at me.

"Is something the matter?"

I was being foolish, Elena probably wanted to relax and I was ruining it.

I shook my head, "everything is great."

Elena closed her eyes again and resumed floating. I don't know how she managed it because I would sink whenever I tried it.

I swam the length of the ship back and forth getting some exercise. Something brushed by my foot startling me.

_Just a fish._

_-Elena's POV-_

This had been the most relaxing part of my day and I was really enjoying it. Lunch had been more eventful than usual and almost everyone thought the Marie had messed with the drinks. Nobody could prove it though, so the matter was dropped.

Marie was acting sort of jumpy but she calmed down and started swimming back and forth. Maybe she was worried that she would get in trouble by Jack? I heard her pass by me again, she was fast.

I heard a splash of water and thought nothing of it. I waited to hear Marie come back up again. I started to worry, it was taking a long time. I treaded water and looked around for her, I couldn't see her above water. I looked under the water around me as far as I could see, and I still didn't see her.

"Marie!"

I yelled out hoping maybe she had just decided to swim around the ship instead of back and forth. No answer.

I heard a very quiet splash behind me and saw her floating in the water like I was earlier.

"You scared me, why were you diving under so far?"

She didn't say anything.

I swam to her and saw that she wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing.

"JACK! GIBBS!"

I yelled as loud as I possibly could while I grabbed Marie and towed her closer to the ship. I reached the side just as I felt something swim by fast beneath me.

Jack leaned over the side of the ship.

"What's the matter? Did you have to bother me this soon to come back up?" He sounded annoyed at being bothered, he must've been in the middle of something.

I didn't answer right away, I took one of my hands away from Marie. It was covered in blood. I could see her blood staining the water around us red.

Jack looked away from the scene horrified.

"Lower the ropes now!"

Marie was still limp beside me and the water was turning darker red by the second.

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	16. Marie's Raging Fire

**If you like this story once it's over (which won't be for a while) if you like Tokyo Mew Mew also be on the lookout for my next two stories. Once is a TMM horror story and the other is the sequel to I Don't Give Out my Autograph. **

**By the way, the official theme song for this story is Last of the Wilds by Nightwish. :) **

**Thanks for the review ninjalover13(who is now like my most loyal reviewer :D )**

It looked like a huge snake and it was dragging me down deep into the water. It was wrapped around me and I couldn't get free, I couldn't breath either. It stopped dragging me down and it moved until it's face was right by mine. It's tongue flicked out in way that reminded me of Shadow. Then it wrapped around me tighter and sank it's fangs into my neck.

I yelped and there went the last of my air supply. Then suprisingly it just let go and I began to drift to the surface. I couldn't move and I needed air. I struggled to stay conscious, but I couldn't.

-Elena's POV-

Marie was on the deck faster than I thought possible. Panic makes people do what they need to, but still it was fast. Jack pressed on her chest and water came out of her mouth. He kept doing that until nothing came out. He put his mouth on hers and breathed air into her lungs. I was holding a piece of cloth to her neck where she was bleeding and Gibbs was holding a piece to her arm.

She started breathing again, they were shallow breaths but it was better than a moment before. I felt her suddenly go ridgid. Jack, Gibbs, and I all stared wondering what was going to happen. Marie then let out the most earth shattering shriek I ever heard.

-Marie's POV-

I vaguely felt lips on mine and then air was being forced into my lungs. I wanted to tell them to stop and let me die, I hurt so bad. My lungs were on fire and it was spreading to the rest of my body. It was worse than any pain I'd ever felt.

I couldn't help it, I screamed. I wanted for someone to end it now and make the pain go away but no one would listen to my pleading. My eyes were open but my vision was blurry, I didn't know if it was from the hot tears or from something else.

"She's burning up!"

Elena said panicked as she pressed a cold rag to my forehead. In thirty seconds all the water in the rag was gone. I screamed again my voice hoarse

I rolled on my side and curled up in a ball trying to keep the raging internal fire from consuming me.

"Go get her water, now!"

Elena's voice was full of authority.

I could hear feet running as someone went to do as she said.

"Marie, it's okay."

Jack whispered to me and he pulled back my hair from my face.

"Make it stop, please." I whimpered.

"Drink this," Elena pushed Jack aside and held a glass in front of my face.

She helped me take a sip which I regretted as soon as I swallowed. It just fueled the fire inside. I screamed again even louder than the other times.

"It's not working," Jack hissed at Elena.

"It is, it's just hurting her. We'll have to hurt her now to help her in the long run."

Someone grabbed my shoulder as Elena forced the glass to my mouth again. She poured water in my mouth and plugged my nose and held my mouth so I was forced to swallow. I swallowed and let out a whimper. I had no idea pain this bad existed.

What had attacked me that could make life this horrible?

Elena forced me to finish the glass of water, then she forced another on me, then another. My temperature was closer to being normal but the fire inside just got worse with every mouthful.

At this point I couldn't even speak, I couldn't move.

"Marie."

Elena touched my shoulder.

"Marie."

"I think she's mad at you." Jack said being naive.

"No, something's wrong."

I could move again and somehow I got myself to the side of the ship in time to be sick. I didn't throw up once or twice I keep throwing up over and over.

Elena put an arm around my shoulders and held me up when I began to fall.

"Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"She's throwing up black boiling liquid..."

Jack stood on the other side of Elena.

"I don't know what to do, we're days from any city, let alone a city with someone who will know what to do about this."

"We'll have to try to get somewhere as soon as possible. There's nothing else we can do."

"Marie what bit you?" Elena asked.

"Snake. Like Shadow."

Jack was confused but Elena knew who Shadow was right away. Her face paled.

"No one ever survived Shadow, I have no idea what would help you."

Jack looked back and forth between us.

"Who the heck is Shadow?"

"That wolf-dog beast you killed when you found Issac and me prisoner."

Jack paled just like Elena did.

"Are they all after her now or something?"

Elena shook her head, "I have no idea."

They talked about me like I wasn't there which was fine with me, I couldn't comprehend anything anyways. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fell limp. I would've fallen to the ground if Elena hadn't been holding me up.

**A very somber chapter, it's creeping me out imagining how bad the pain Marie is going through. Anyways hope you liked it. :)**


	17. Second Meeting

**Enjoy! :D Thanks for the review ninjalover13 and Miranda428! :D**

**Usually I don't update so quickly so enjoy it while it lasts.**

I was like a sleepwalker. I would go through the day like usual but I wasn't really all there. I would become slightly alert and find myself eating without remembering anything that went on before. I was weak and stumbled a lot, the fire inside of me never stopped burning, it was a little bit better but it still caused much agony.

Whenever I slept for the night someone would always be in the room with me. Usually it was Elena because we shared a room, but sometimes Jack stayed in the room and Elena slept where he usually did.

Jack would tell me that everything would be okay but after the first few days I didn't believe him anymore. If the pain was going to leave anytime soon it would've already done so.

I layed restless in my bed. Jack was sleepig soundly and I felt jealous.

"Jack!"

Elena barged into the room startling Jack who cursed.

"There's a ship coming towards us, the canons aren't out but you might want to see for yourself."

Jack got up.

"Go find someone to stay with her then meet me on deck."

They both left and I got up to go after them, I wanted to see what was going on. I found my way on deck and quietly joined Elena and Jack who were standing against the rail. At first I thought they didn't notice but Jack glanced at me and shook his head.

I was in one of those short, alert stages that could go at any second without warning.

"When was the last time you saw your father?"

I struggled to think back, " Five years ago."

Jack nodded, "well you'll get to pay him another visit in a few minutes. Bring her around until she is next to the other ship!"

It seemed to me that he would refer to his own ship as a he since he was always making sexist jokes, but everytime he talked about this ship it was always a her.

Slowly the crew brought the ship closer to the other one and we set anchor. The other ship did likewise.

"Will! " Jack smiled, as Will jumped from his own ship to ours. "Long time no see mate."

They clapped eachother on the back. A sharp pang made me hold my stomach, the fire inside was restless and was beginning to burn hotter. My movement made Will look my way.

"Marie..." He spoke softly like he was imagining things.

A wave of nausea rolled over me and I chocked back a whimper. Both Jack and Elena looked at eachother like they knew what was coming, they thought I was going to scream again. Will caught their silent exchange.

"What's wrong with her?"

He stepped closer to me and put a hand on my back. His touch made the fire stronger, it hadn't been this strong since the first day. I rushed to the side in time to throw up the same black, boiling liquid as always.

Someone tried to hand me a glass of water and I shook my head.

"Drink it Marie." Elena instructed me.

She thought that it helped and that I was being stubborn, but it didn't help, if only she knew how much worse it made the problem.

A few people came over from Will's ship onto ours.

"I said what is wrong with her!"

Will sounded furious.

Jack sighed. "Chill mate. We really don't know. She got attacked by a weird wolf-dog beast which I killed using your sword move by the way, it sure came in handy."

Jack was about to get sidetracked until Elena pointedly cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, she was swimming with Elena a week ago," he pointed at Elena. "She got attack by a snake beast like the wolf-dog beast and she's been sick ever since. She says that water make the fire worse and she can't remember anything barely, and she can't stay alert."

A whole week had gone by since I was attacked? I could barely remember five hours out of the whole week. My vision blurred like it always did before I went back to sleepwalker mode.

All the color drained from Will's face.

"She's marked."

"What?"

I struggled to listen.

"The wolf-dog beast left a smell on her when it attacked her. The snake beast when it bit her left what we call a mark. Now those beasts will always target her. We don't think they aim to kill because they always bite the person and then go away, but we don't know why they would do that."

No one said anything until Will spoke again.

"Bootstrap get me the tonic!"

Someone went back to Will's ship and I watched as he left.

"That's my grandfather?"

Will nodded, "yes."

"How are you even here Will, aren't you suposed to be ferrying souls back and forth?"

Will shrugged, "sometimes we get a break, and end up at some random part of the ocean."

My grandfather came back with a jar of vile looking liquid.

Will took the cap off and filled it with the liquid.

"Drink Marie."

I took the cap and sniffed what was in it. Gagging I held it farther away.

"It smells horrible."

Will gave me a stern no nonsense face and plugging my nose I downed what was in the cap. At first nothing felt different. Then the fire reached an all time peak. I fell on my knees to the ground and held back the scream building in my throat. Jack knelt down beside me and Will watched him saying nothing, but he had a weird expression on his face.

The fire started to die away slowly, I stood back up with Jack's help.

"Thank you Will."

I didn't say dad or father, it seemed too weird considering that this was only my second time meeting him.

"No problem." He ruffled my hair and then looked away.

He handed Jack a piece of paper with ingredients.

"Here is how you make it, and keep the rest, it's easy for us to get it, for you it won't be so easy. Okay let's all go back, it's time to go!"

He and the others went back to their own ship. Much to my shock the ship began to sink into the water. I waved to Will who waved back with a sad smile.

-Will's POV-

"Does it hurt?" My dad asked making me jump. I hadn't heard him come near me.

I knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah."

Of course it hurt, I saw the way Jack had been concerned about Marie and the way she relied on him, and was close to him like they were old friends. It would hurt anybody to watch the daughter they barely know, be closer to one of their friends than their own father.

My scar ached and I put a hand over it. What I wanted was to be with Elizabeth right now, but I couldn't, I had my duty.

**Hope you liked it, poor Will. At least Marie is better. :) **

**I'm aware that in a scene called the "Easter Egg Scene" that Will and Elizabeth have a son and Will is free from his duties. Well in my story Marie was born before the son so Will still has his duties, so technically Elizabeth won't be pregnant with the son until another five years from now. **


	18. Jack and Elena's Past

**Thanks for the review ninjalover13! :D  
**

**I really do appreciate all the reviews from everyone, thank ya bunches. Reviews make my world go round! xD**

For the first time in a week I slept peacefully. It was wonderful and I woke completely refreshed the next day. Almost as soon as I stepped out of my room Travis was there. He handed me a fresh, red apple.

"You missed breakfast."

I took it with a smile. Encouraged by my smile Travis gave me a full blown grin.

"Listen Marie, I am really sorry, I know Issac is too. He's not so bad as I thought."

"Don't worry I forgive you guys."

I had realized that life was unexpected. I didn't want to stay mad at someone when at any second they, or I could die. Life was too short to hold grudges.

I bit into the apple as I made my way to Jack's room, Travis left me about halfway there so I continued on my own. I knocked on his door but didn't actually wait for an okay before I opened it.

Jack looked up at me, "of course it had to be you, you and Elena are the only people who wouldn't be afraid of my wrath from barging in like that. Girls, they all do what they please."

Jack made tsk tsk noises under his breath and I rolled my eyes. I plopped down in a comfy leather chair.

"Are we almost to Infinity Falls?"

"Yes lass."

"What will we do once we're there?"

Jack leaned back from the stack of papers he was looking at and put his feet on his desk, crumpling documents in the process.

"Well I imagine we'll check out what the place is like and begin searching for the jewel."

I nodded and didn't say anything.

"Is there a reason you're asking?"

I shrugged and leaned back cockily putting my feet on his desk to see if he would say anything. He raised an eyebrow but didn't.

"I just have a bad feeling."

"Well get rid of that feeling! Now go make yourself usefull and get your feet off my desk!"

Jack feigned anger but it was obvious that he wasn't angry at all. Still I wish he was more concerned about my bad feeling. It felt like something was going to happen and it was making me nervous.

I left his room biting my lip, not paying attention I walked right into Elena, literally.

"Ouch. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I apologized.

Elena smiled, "it's fine, I wasn't paying attention either."

She started walking towards Jack's room but then she stopped.

"Do you have the bad feeling too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of what might happen."

She jerked her head toward Jack's door, "he isn't taking it seriously, am I right?"

I nodded. "Jack takes things as they come, he isn't the type of person to worry about what could happen in the future."

"Tell me about it, I know that so well about Jack." She shook her head and I got the feeling she was thinking about something else than the matter at hand.

One of the saddest and annoyed expression I've ever seen was on Elena's face.

"Errr- well I better go find Issac, I don't know if Travis told him I wasn't mad at him."

"Au revoir!"

Elena was back to her normal self. Recently she was annoying us all by speaking French randomly and we were never sure what she was saying. When she was mad we were pretty sure she was calling us names, but everyone was too afraid to ask.

I really wanted to know what had happened between Elena and Jack before, I knew that something had happened, I just didn't know what.

Elena was around the corner and I ran after her.

"Elena, wait up!"

She stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"What happened between you and Jack before?"

The look on her face made me almost wish I hadn't asked. Then to my surprise she gave me my answer.

"We spent a lot of time together and I fell in love. I was head over heels and Jack said he loved me too." She gave harsh laugh, "I don't know if he really meant it or not. My dad wanted me to find a suitor and get married, he said if Jack didn't propose he would find someone else to do it. When I told Jack he ran like a dog with it's tail between it's legs."

I was speechless. Sure Jack had issues with commitment sometimes, but what he'd done to Elena was downright cowardly.

"I'm sorry."

Elena crossed her arms, " you can't can't say sorry for him Marie, it doesn't work like that. I have still never gotten a real apology from him and every day I think I'm falling in love again. I'm so scared."

At that moment I was deeply disappointed in Jack. He must have some idea of how Elena felt and yet he just ignored the matter.

"Better go find Issac, he's still probably thinking you're mad at him."

Elena put on her usual bright smile and I noticed for the first time how fake it was. I was so used to that fake smile I never noticed that it wasn't genuine. I never had seen Elena's real smile. I wanted to see a true smile from her, one that reached her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'll go do that."

I had no idea what to say to make it better and I felt horrible.

-Jack's POV-

_Darn women they always make life complicated._

My thoughts were even full of denial. I always blamed everything on others, I couldn't take the blame for myself. I lived with my brain and never with my heart, after the fall out between Elena and me it was my brain ruling my life all the way. Then Marie joined the crew and began shoving her way into my life without knowing it. Something about her made me feel protective, not that she needed as much protection as I wanted to give her.

Then Elena had come and both of them were chipping away at the wall I had set up to protect myself. The wall was breaking down slowly and when it fell I didn't know what I would do.

The last person who I let get ahold of my heart betrayed me, and I was reminded of that every day when I saw Marie. She looked too much like Elizabeth for my taste.

I had heard the whole conversation without them knowing. Marie's face showed the disappointment she felt at me and even though I shouldn't care I did.

Curse them, I thought darkly, I still wasn't ready to take the blame for myself.

Elena was probably in my office making herself comfortable and reading a book. There was nothing I wanted to do more than be in the same room as her sneaking glances when she wasn't paying attention.

Instead here I was sitting on a barrel of rum. I knew what people said about me behind my back, I've heard it all.

_That Captain Jack Sparrow has got a heart of stone! _

_Never trust that one, he'll stab you in the back if it benefits him! _

_Don't get on the Captain's bad side or he'll finish you off! _

_He's ruthless! _

If only they really knew.

**A peek into the mind of the elusive Jack Sparrow! :D Anyways, hope you liked it and...yeah! I'm thinking about possibly throwing Barbossa into this story. What do ya think? Leave a review with your opinion!**


	19. Barbossa

**Thanks for the review ninjalover13! :)**

We docked at the port and almost everyone jumped off the ship happy to be back on land for a change. I stepped off the ship unsure if I liked being on land again.

"See you later."

Jack nodded, he'd been unusually quiet since after breakfast and I thought that something was bothering him. He'd get over it. I went my separate way from the rest of the crew. I had no interest spending my day in a pub. I walked down the main road simply enjoying the sight of people bustling about. I went in a few shops and looked around. Even after all that we still wern't leaving for quite some time. So I decided to explore some more.

I walked down less crowded streets until they ended and I was standing in front of a cliff. I walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Far below was the water, from where I was sitting the sunlight reflected off the waves nearly blinding me. I stared across the water as far as I could see. Gulls were swooping down trying to catch fish, occasionally one would come back up with a fish wriggling in it's mouth.

A little blur leaped at me from the corner of my eye and it felt like my heart skipped a beat. My first thought was that another monster was after me. Thankfully I was wrong. A little monkey nuzzled my face. I looked around for it's owner and saw a man with a long light brown beard standing behind me. I couldn't believe I hadn't heard him come up behind me.

"Elizabeth?"

Apparently he was another acquaintance of my mother's.

I pulled the monkey off of my shoulder and set him on the ground, he scampered straight back to the man.

"I'm not Elizabeth, I'm her daughter."

"I'm Barbossa, nice to meet you Elizabeth's daughter."

"It's Marie."

"There you go, that's more fitting."

The monkey let out a wild chatter and I looked at it.

"This is Jack."

The monkey stared back at me.

"What are you doing here?" Barbossa asked.

"Exploring until it's time for us to get back abord the ship and leave."

Barbossa studied me, "you don't seem the type to be a pirate lass."

"You don't seem the type to be friends with my mother."

Barbossa let out a hearty laugh.

"You haven't seen you're mother in her less refined times. Back then we fit together perfectly."

From living with my mother so long it was hard to imagine her battling other pirates and on a ship. Apparently there was a lot more to her than I was aware of.

"MARIE! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Jack bellowed from far away. He impatiently waved his hands at me in a hurry up motion. I started walking down to him.

Barbossa ran after me after I had gone a few feet.

"You're a part of his crew?"

"Yeah..."

Barbossa said nothing else, he just followed me.

I didn't say anything, but I did think it was weird that he was still walking with me. I walked a little faster, if he was a crazy person I'd rather be with Jack if he decided to come after me. Soon I was standing next to Jack who was glaring at Barbossa.

"Barbossa."

"Jack."

"Traitor.''

"Thief."

They both gave a fake smile as they shook hands. I stood there watching their exchange silently. The monkey made a creepy, growling noise and they both glared at him.

Looking like he was pouting Jack jumped onto my shoulder and hid his face in my hair.

"So you have yourself a crew, eh?

"Yeah." Jack gave a smug smile as he answered.

"Good thing you need another member. I would be honored to join your crew."

Barbossa gave a mock bow.

"The ship is this way right?"

He pointed in the direction the ship was indeed at, and not waiting for an answer began walking.

"Did he just hire himself?"

"Aye he did lass."

"Was he really my mom's friend?"

"As good as friend as I was to her."

"So more like a frenemy depending on the situation."

"Exactly lass."

I pet the monkey on his head and he made a purring noise like a cat. He remained on my shoulder as Jack and I walked back to the ship. I wondered to myself if Jack was more my freneny or a friend. I hoped it was the latter. I knew that Elena was my friend and Issac had been my friend for a long time. Travis I wasn't so sure about, he was hard to figure out. Jack was a total wild card, I don't think anyone could figure him out.

"Why so quiet Marie?"

"Just thinking."

"Don't think too hard you don't want to get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours."

I lightly punched Jack on his arm.

"Oh shut up."

Jack put an arm around my shoulder and tousled my hair.

"Whatever you say lass."

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	20. Infinity Falls

**Thanks for the review ****25 Crash 174(twice)** **and ninjalover13! :D**

**Enjoy!**

"Bet it all."

"Are you stupid? Don't tell her to do that!"

"You're the stupid one, she's obviously going to win."

"Obviously she won't win if she listens to you!"

Travis and I had been playing just a peaceful game of cards until Jack and Barbossa came along. We decided that whoever won would do the other person's chores for the day. Now Jack was on my left and Barbossa was on my right and I couldn't do anything without insulting one of them.

"You're a bloody coward!"

"Well you're a bloody risk taker!"

I decided to accidently "drop" my cards. The wind blew them across the ship by Issac, who bent over and picked them up. He came over to return them.

"Oh darn I guess since Travis saw my cards I have to forfeit. I'll do your chores later." I pretended to be disappointed.

Jack grabbed Travis' cards from Issac and shoved them in Barbossa's face.

"See! She would've won if she bet it all!"

"You probably switched the cards."

I left shaking my head. They both kept arguing about the dumbest things. Earlier there was an arguement if red or black was a better pirate color. Before that it was if a seagull way up on the mast was missing a toe or not. At least they hadn't started to drag the rest of the crew into their arguements. When that started to happen there was bound to be trouble.

I stood at the front of the ship and looked ahead of us. We had been traveling through thick fog for hours. Jack said we would arrive at Infinity Falls anytime now and that made everyone extra excited and eager. Suddenly the fog parted and you could see part of the huge island that was our destination.

"Jack! I think we're here."

Jack got up and gently shoved me out of my spot so he could stand there.

"We'll make plans now and then go ashore after dinner."

Jack made us all meet in the dining room. Then he split us into groups of three. There wasn't a perfect amount so Jack and Elena were the only two in the last group. I couldn't tell if Elena was happy about that or not. My group consisted of Issac, Travis, and me.

After the groups were all figured out Jack told us the plan for today and the next day. Today we would search half the island, each group taking a small section. Each group would remember what their section was like. The next day the other half would be searched and again each group would remember what their section was like.

After that everyone would report their information and we'd search for the jewel in the place Jack thought it'd most likely be.

Groups started leaving the ship after dinner while Jack and Elena supervised, they'd be the last to leave. Jack bumped me when he walked by to get my attention.

"Keep them in line and be careful Marie."

He walked off like nothing just happened. I looked back to see where he went but I couldn't find him in the small crowd, instead I saw Elena who smiled at me.

We began to search our section, first we started by going into the old church. Hanging on the walls were some of the most beautiful paintings I've ever seen. Issac and Travis kept walking as if the artwork didn't even exist.

"Wait! Can you not see these?"

"Of course we can see them..."

"They're gorgeous, I've never seen paintings this good."

"Sorry we don't appreciate their beauty, we wern't brought up all fancy like you."

Travis spoke in a high pitched girl's voice and mimed drinking from a tea cup. His imitation sent Issac into a fit of laughter.

"Come on Marie," Issac said as he finally stopped laughing, "if we don't hurry we won't get back before it's dark."

They started walking again and with one last glance I followed after them. The rest of the church was nice too but it still paled in comparison to the paintings. I stopped speaking to Issac and Travis after their laugh at my upbringing, and except for their few exchanges we walked in silence.

"This island is so deserted, you think people would live here, there's plently of fruit growing on trees, the building are still nice and the soil looks fertile."

I finally spoke up, Travis and Issac didn't seem to really care about the lack of people. They didn't think it was that big of a deal. The church was big and after looking in cabinets we saw there was enough silverware to feed an army. In a closet there was enough blankets and bedding for a good sized army too. What could make that many people disappear?

Once we were finished in the church we looked around the church and walked on a path that led through a small vegetable garden. The plants in the garden looked a little dry like it hadn't rained lately but they were still growing fine.

"Doesn't it feel weird here to guys?"

"No Marie."

I could tell Travis was getting impatient so I stopped talking and just thought it over to myself. If something happened it wasn't my fault, I tried warning them.

**Happy Easter! Anyways hoped you liked it! :)**


	21. Betrayal

**Thanks for the review ninjalover13 and ****25 Crash 174! :D**

I woke with a start, my heart was racing and I was drenched in sweat. Whatever my dream was about, it was horrifying. We were back on the ship now and we were suposed to be sleeping so we'd have energy tomorrow. I didn't think sleeping was much of a possibility after this.

Quietly I got up, without disturbing Elena, and left our room. No one else was up thankfully. I didn't really want to be seen looking so disheveled.

A light flickered in the corner of my eye, when I turned to look it was gone. The hair on the back of my neck began to rise, it felt like someone was watching me. I went to reach for my sword only to remember that I didn't bring it with me. Just great.

The light flickered again but this time from a path on the island. Jack jumped on my shoulder almost causing me to scream. He chattered quielty by my ear so I pet him on his head. The light flickered again, quicker this time.

"This may sound dumb but we could follow it... not like there's anything better to do, because of stupid Travis."

Earlier that day Travis had thrown the book I had been reading over the side of the ship for no reason. He just kept getting moodier and moodier. Jack was silent so I took that as encouragement.

I climbed as gracefully as I could over the side of the ship in my too large clothes. Jack had given them to me to sleep in not for exploring but whatever.

I walked to where the light last was and waited to see if it would flicker once more. It did, a few feet ahead of me. Now I was going the exact same way as earlier with Travis and Issac. I was going to continue the same way when the light flickered off to my left. I turned and saw a small space in the overgrown trees. I pushed aside branches and squirmed through. Jack climbed in the trees above me and began showing off by doing crazy leaps from branch to branch.

"Oh give it a rest."

I was walking for five more minutes when I realized just how insane I was. Here I was in the middle of the night. With no one knowing where I was. With no sword, and just a monkey for company. Definitely didn't sound too safe to me.

I must of walked for about ten more minutes until I came to a lit up dazzling fountain. The light was gone and I was left in the darkness except for the fountain's light. Shivering, not only from the cold, I walked up to the fountain. Somewhat cautiously I stuck my hand in, the water was nice and warm. I let it run over my hands until I was feeling warm again.

"So what do I do now?"

I stood there having no idea. I walked a circle around the fountain and studied it. Etched into the fountain and hidden by the water was a diamond shape. I touched it with my hand and jerked back in pain. It was so cold that it felt like piercing daggers cut into my skin. I tried splashing the warm water on it and it still remained cold.

Jack ran down my shoulder and bit my thumb hard enough to draw blood. I swatted at him and he jumped off just in time to not get hit. Once more he leaped on my shoulder and went down my arm to my hand. He took one of his small paws and swiped it across my bleeding thumb. Then he touched the diamond. Figuring that no one was around to see me taking advice from a monkey I decided to give it a try.

I swiped my thumb again the sketch and felt it warm up instantly. A compartment shot out from the bottom of the fountain and hit me hard enough to make me fall. Grumbling I kneeled so I could see inside. Inside was a polished wooden box, on the lid was some sort of puzzle.

I tried to open the lid but it wouldn't budge, I hadn't really expected it to. The puzzle was there to be solved so solve it I must to open the box. I worked on the puzzle until my eyes were heavy and I began to nod off. Finally after adjusting one more piece, the box sprang open.

Inside was a map. I reached to grab it just as a vocie commanded me to stop, startled I turned around.

"Travis! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

He ignored me. "Don't take out that map Marie, just pretend like you never found it and put everything back as it was."

"Why would I do that?" I was completely puzzled now, "our whole purpose is to find this jewel, I think the map is going to help us."

"If you don't I'll have to kill you. I don't want to, that's why you can't touch it, just put it all back."

"What?"

Another person stepped out of nowhere, "Travis, Travis, Travis," she tsked shaking her head. "I knew you wern't the most loyal one to hire, but I still gave you a chance. Is this how you'll repay me?"

Travis bit his fingernail nervously and said nothing.

The woman looked my way and I could see in her eyes that there was nothing she'd rather do than kill me.

"I will get this jewel and I will silence the girl to do it, go back Travis. Now. Forget you were here."

Almost hesitantly Travis turned to leave. He was leaving me weaponless at the mercy of some crazy woman. Defenitely the makings of a long lasting friendship.

I did the only thing that I could. I grabbed the map and ran like my life depened on it. It did.

**It seems like this update took longer than usual, so sorry about that. Anyways hope you liked it. :D**


	22. At Jezebel's Mercy

**Thanks for the review ****Stina686 and for the very enthusiastic reviews from Rayeel! :)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MIRANDA428 CAUSE IT'S HER BIRTHDAY! :D LUFFZ YOU!**

_-Elena's POV-_

Marie was gone from her bed, no doubt getting in to some kind of mischief, she always was it seemed. I walked to Jack's room and saw that the light was on from beneath the door. I walked in to see him sitting behind his desk. He said nothing, only looked at me.

"I can't sleep."

Jack pointed to a chair across from him. I sat on it after grabbing a book. I was reading for only five minutes when Jack flipped.

"Gosh dang it!"

I looked up startled, what the heck was his problem?

"You stupid girls are always so cunning. People try to keep to themselves and be reserved and along comes women who aim to ruin that. They chip away at your walls and make you let down your guard. They act so innocent when really, I belive, they know exactly what they're doing. I mean look at you for example! Your sitting there reading during the middle of the night like we're the best of friends! Really what you're doing is pretending to read, and you're being cunning. You're thinking I'll just sit here so sweet and pure and drive Jack absolutely crazy! Just so you know it's working. Gosh...women... cunning little creatures."

Yup, Jack certainly was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that! That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

Jack came around the desk and grabbed my hands making the book fall to the ground, my page lost.

"Elena I'm sorry about before, I truly am."

I had no idea what to say, this was all too much to comprehend in the middle of the night. I was about to pull away and leave but Jack crushed his lips to mine, and I found that I simply couldn't pull away.

_-Marie's POV-_

I ran as fast as I could, I didn't bother trying not to make noise. Right now all I wanted was plenty of distance between me and the lady. I was fast but she was right on my heels and the foliage was too thick to go any faster.

For no reason she pulled back and after running a little farther I took the opportunity to scale up a tall tree. I heard a sharp whistle from where she had stopped chasing me. Moments later a sickly, sweet smell assaulted me and my blood ran cold. I knew this smell. It was the same smell Shadow and the snake monster had, only this time it was much, much stronger. Almost like there was more than one monster.

I saw movements from my perch high up. Then I heard a guttural growl it sounded like a large cat. More growls followed the first. There was four that I could catch glimpses of, each had a slightly different color fur.

"Hunt my pretties."

"Yes, Jezebel."

The voices they had sent shivers down my spine and I climbed up higher.

They shouldn't be able to climb trees right? I mean, I was entitled to some kind of luck. Hopefully.

_-Issac's POV-_

I heard Travis leave, and not too long after I heard him come back.

"Where've you been mate?"

He looked sort of upset and I figured maybe me being friendly could cheer him up. Instead he looked like he just saw a ghost when he realized that I was awake.

"Did something happen?"

He quickly turned his back and left the room again. I followed and began to really worry.

"Travis!"

I grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me what's going on. Is Marie okay?"

"For now."

He was so quiet I almsot didn't hear him.

"What do you mean for now?"

"I'm sorry, gosh I'm so sorry."

He buried his face in his hands and I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"What did you do to her!"

I was getting angry enough to seriously hurt him.

"I left her at her mercy."

"Who's mercy Travis? I swear you better get your answers straight!"

"Jezebel's."

"Does Jezebel have a lot of mercy?"

"She has none."

There wasn't enough time to find out the whole story, but once I did, Travis would pay for endangering Marie.

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	23. Jack's Choice

**Thanks for the review Miranda428-Glad you liked it, StarfishOnTheBeach(three times, I'm priveleged)- yeah the whole other scene thing threw me off, but thanks for letting me know anyways, I'll watch it sometime, and Stina686.**

I soon got the newsflash that I actually was not entitled to any sort of luck. Just great. The monsters could climb trees, they were actually quite fast too. Now I had to decide if the ground or the tree was safer. The best answer was neither Marie, you're going to die pretty soon. Only problem was I decided that that wasn't an option. Anyways I decided to stick with the trees. Maybe I could suddenly get awesome climbing skills like Jack, and leap from tree to tree with ease...probably not.

So there I was holding my breath and one of the cats prowled along a branch directly under me, Jack had abandoned me in my time of need. Monkeys would make some of the best pirates I thought to myself bitterly.

The cat turned it's head upwards like it had caught my scent. The glowing yellow eyes bore into me and I felt myself loosening my grip on the trunk. It was just a cat what was the big deal? Ha, maybe it was nice? I could make friends with it and it'd be like having a pet. _Normals cats don't look like that, _I pushed the nagging thought away. So what? This cat was special, nothing wrong with that. I sat on my branch and dangled my legs, prepared to jump down to the cat.

-Elena's POV-

Things were almost getting heated when Gibbs threw open the door, which made a loud crash. whatever he had to say must've been important because he didn't seem concerned to have interupted us at all.

"Jack we have a problem."

"And what would that problem be Gibbs?" Jack practically growled the words.

"Lass is gone awry, Issac is about to kill Travis, Travis is having a breakdown says he betrayed Marie and that Jezebel is going to kill her. Oh I almost forgot! On the brightside, Marie found the map to get to the jewel. But on the darkside once more, since she'll die soon it'll probably be lost again, or taken by Jezebel, whoever that is."

"You've had too much to drink mate go to sleep."

Gibbs opened his mouth to protest but loud noises on deck made him pause.

"That might have been Issac taking Travis' life, I suggest you check it out Captain."

Jack got up and headed upstairs perfectly calm, he still didn't believe Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry for interupting Elena."

I looked away to hide the blush that had came to my cheeks.

-Marie's POV-

I was just about to jump down when a pain hit my shoulder. I brushed at my shoulder not really paying attention, I was busy, this had to be done. Nothing else was more important than this cat. The pain persisted and I finally looked to see Jack biting me. I picked him up off of me and placed him on the branch.

"I'm not stupid Jack, calm down."

I pushed off the branch and landed in front of the cat. Boldly I reached out to touch it and it was then I noticed that something was wrong. Why would I ever go to one of those monsters? The smell alone was enough to make me sick, yet alone the urge they all had to kill me. Coming to my senses I froze with my hand only inches from the cat.

_Don't move, Marie. Think fast, think fast. What to do? Don't make eye contact that's what started this mess._

I stared at the cat's muscles in it's paws which kept flexing and then relaxing.

_I should probably move my hand if I like having it. Slowly does it..._

With my hand safely by my side once more I stood completely still, I was barely breathing.

Why was the cat just standing there?

"Nice kitty, you're so gorgeous, I mean look at that fur."

The cat's ears swiveled toward my voice. I took a step backwards and a low growl rose from the cat. Now it was getting angry, apparently I could stay where I was for who knows how long, or I could anger it and run.

_Another step back, pretend it's a nice house cat. House cats won't tear your limbs off._

As I completed another step the cat lunged and I fell sideways off the branch . I grabbed at vines and branches trying to break my fall. If I couldn't grab anything I'd break my neck when I landed.

The vines burned my hands until I finally grabbed onto one strong enough to hold me. My arms were yanked hard and tears came to my eyes. I dangled there for a moment until the pain in my arms became a dull ache.

I climbed down the vine as quietly as possible and searched the ground below me. If the one was still up in the trees that still meant that there was three roaming around, three viscious beasts that could sneak up on me out of nowhere.

I jumped to the ground and bent my legs so my knees absorbed the impact, making my landing quieter. Once I was steady on my feet I began to to swiftly walk towards the ship.

A few feet later I stopped. I didn't know where the ship was. Everything looked the same in all directions, there was just trees and more trees. I pulled the map to the jewel out of my pocket. Since I had no other plans I would follow this, maybe someone would notice I was missing, or Travis would have a change of heart.

-Issac's POV-

"You better me leading us the bloody right way." I growled at Travis.

I felt sick with nerves, Marie could be getting tortured right now and here we all were ambling through trees. Travis stopped and looked around with a confused face.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He spoke quietly to himself and kept going.

The rest of us followed behind like we were puppets. I could tell that Jack didn't like Travis leading, but he didn't know the way and he knew if he tried to lead it would cost us more time. Time we didn't have.

We reached a fountain and Travis stopped.

"This is where I left them at."

We all looked around.

"Problem is," Gibbs began, "we don't know which path they took."

"Sure we do."

Jack strolled around the fountain and regarded all five paths with a fierce look, almost like if he scared them they'd tell him which one Marie used.

He pointed to a path and we all started walking towards it.

"Not that one," he spoke after a long pause. "Defenitely not that one."

Everyone stopped, and I made an impatient sigh.

"Silence Issac, I could tell you a very long story about how being impatient will kill you eventually but I won't since we're going to start walking on this path."

Jack started down a path and left the rest of us hurrying to catch up. Jack led us through the trees without a doubt that he had choosen correctly. It was reassuring that Jack had never led us wrong before, but there's always a first time for everything.

**Sorry for the long time it took to update. Have a fun summer and summer vacation! I get out of school in three days. Woot woot! :D**


	24. The Cave

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I love kitties so sorry for the evil cat violence. Remember they're giant monster cats so it's not the same as killing off cute little house cats.**

To follow the map correctly I had to make my way back to the fountain, I turned in a circle a few times. Stumped I thought back to all the times I had changed direction since running away from the fountain. There were many times. Jack dropped from my shoulder and started scampering off to my left. With no better plan I followed him. He had been a help so far.

We reached the fountain faster than I thought possible.

"Not bad Little Jack, but now it's my turn."

I looked at the map for a minute. Then I looked behind me, since I was already here I could find my way back to the ship now, that would probably be the wisest thing to do. Yet I didn't want to do that, I just wanted to find the jewel. So turning back around I began moving forward.

"So it looks like we go over this hill and then there will be some little cave or something. I'm really not looking forward to going in the cave, it'll probably be cramped and dirty and full of wild beasts."

Jack stared at me with wide eyes.

"Okay, you're not in the talking mood, I get it."

-Issac's POV-

An earspitting yowl pierced the silence. Everyone stopped and looked around frightened. The bushes to the left of me parted and a large cat silently came into view. It bared it's teeth as it saw me looking at it and let out a low, rumbling growl.

I drew my sword and heard someone else doing the same behind me. I gave a quick glance around and saw more cats surrounding us, they had pushed us into a circle, with no way to run if we didn't desire to be killed.

The first cat pounced with teeth bared and claws ready. The others sprang at us only moments after. All you could hear was the yowling cats, the clanging of swords, and the grunts of pain when someone got hurt.

Even though we outnumbered the cats by two people we were doing badly. Elena let out a small gasp as a claw pierced her forearm. Barbossa was oddly silent as he blocked a cat from lunging at Travis' throat. Maybe he was really focused on the fight, or really eager to find the jewel. One of the cats fell to the ground as Jack sliced it's neck with his sword. Slowly all four cats dropped still on the ground around us. Even though we won we were all beat up pretty bad. Elena was bent over gasping for air while Gibbs was wheezing beside her.

Once everyone had their breath back Jack started moving again in the direction we had been headed before the cats came along. Occasionally he would stop and look around for signs no one else were able to see. Once he turned abruptly and began to lead us off the path and through the trees with vines and roots that constantly made us trip.

-Marie's POV-

Along the way I picked up a thick, long stick that I twirled around in my hand as I walked. It wouldn't be much use against any of the cats, but it was better than nothing. Panting I reached the top of the hill and stopped to catch my breath. Once my breathing went back to normal I looked around trying to spot the cave that would be my next destination. I saw a lone figure far behind me. Even with all the distance I could make out that it was Jezebel, her bright red hair was unmistakeable.

I jogged down the hill, it was much easier going this time and when I reached the bottom I wasn't out of breath at all. With a quick glance I consulted the map again and began to run hoping to put as must distance between Jezebel and I as I could. I almost ran right past the cave it looked like just another rock mound.

Bending down and pushing away tall grass I saw that they're was an opening that looked like it dropped into the ground. Even while squinting I couldn't make out how far the drop was and if it would injure me or not. First I dropped the walking stick in, it didn't take too long to clang against the bottom so I took a chance and crawled inside, balancing on the little piece of ledge I convinced myself to let go and take the plunge.

I hit the bottom a few seconds later, my feet hurt from the impact but after walking in a few circles I felt better. I felt along the wall trying to find a passage way. My hands found the edge of a rock and I walked towards it. Slowly I began to walk through the passage, I could easily reach the ceiling, if I was a few inches taller I would've had to crouch and make my way through.

After five minutes of walking I heard a noise echoing from behind me. It had to Jezebel, how had she caught up so fast? I kept moving forward going as fast as I could since everything was still pitch black, the walking stick made it easier and kept me from tripping where the surface was uneven.

A rustle echoed in front of me and I froze clutching the walking stick tighter. Something unknown was in front of me and something evil was behind me and I didn't know which way to go.

**Hope you liked it, sorry it took such a long time to update, it's summer vacation and I forget about my stories a lot. :)**


End file.
